A Method of Madness
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: A look at Aoi's mind during the events of Imadoki
1. Prologue

Kiougoku Aoi, The Man Behind the Madness

S-M: Well here it is, the first Imadoki fan-fic (in English). It is starring my favourite character Kireta-Chan (Aoi), but don't worry the others will be in the story too. I basically wrote this story with the little info I had. I added a few liberties (like the mom) but I basically left it open for whatever Watase Yuu might later have in mind. I don't want my story to become *GASP***** obsolete. So here it is. It is just a fun story, hope you enjoy J 

Disclaimer: Imadoki belongs to Watase Yu, not me, don't sue me I am poor.

** **

**A Method to the Madness**

_ _

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!_

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!_

_BRIIIIIIIIIIINN *SWOOSH* nnnggg *SLICE* ***SILENCE***_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MORNING ALREADY!!!" Aoi Kyougoku quickly got up from his warm bed and surveyed the damage his knife had inflicted onto the poor innocent alarm clock. Without batting an eyelash, the young man yelled at the top of his lungs, " MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM, I need a new alarm clock!"

From down the hall a _very_ irritated voice could be heard. "AOI!! It is six in the morning, couldn't you have at least waited until dawn?" his tired, exhausted mother attempted to yell in the early hour.

In the sweetest charming voice he could muster Aoi replied, " If I have to go to this school and wake up at _this_ hour, you can buy me a new alarm clock."

"*Sigh* The alarm clock isn't the issue honey, it's…hey wait a minute just WHAT _did_ you do to your alarm clock?"

"Gee!!!! Look at the time, gotta run wouldn't wanna be late for my first day of school." Aoi then paused at the door to his room, realizing that something was missing… something like- "Hmmmmm, where's my breakfast? MOOOOOMMMMMMM?"

"Ok, OK just stop yelling. I will be down in a few minutes, and I want to see you in proper uniform. Your uniform cost a lot and so did it to send you to this school, and you _are_ going."

"Hmmm less talk, more breakfast…"

"Why do I even bother…?"

"I don't know, though I have often wondered that myself!"

Before his mother could make a reply Aoi rushed off to the bathroom to get ready for *_shudder_* Meio High School. He may have to wear that stupid uniform, BUT he still had his great taste in style… And with that Ms. Kyougoku headed downstairs to make a healthy nutritious breakfast fit for a growing bishounen, in other words…POPTARTS!!!

Aoi was now staring at himself in the mirror. His scruffy hair was falling all over the place in front of his eyes. _Hmmmmm we can't have that now can we??,_ thought Aoi with an evil grin. He quickly searched his bedroom for his box of super hold gel; he then pulled one bottle out and went back to the washroom. If his hair were going to look good, _this_ would do the trick. He slowly poured half the bottle into his hands and massaged it all into his hair. Making sure that every spike was perfectly in place; he moulded the hair to his will. Looking in the mirror with a satisfactory laugh, Aoi sauntered off to his room.

_Now what shall I wear,_ he thought,_ the school uniform, the school uniform, or what I want to wear with the school uniform **over** it. Yes that should do nicely._ He proceeded to put on his favourite used shirt and "Sid Vicious necklace", with the Meio uniform over it, but he left the school shirt not buttoned up the whole way to show off some of his favourite T-shirt. He than gathered his valuable laptop, software and "other items" together, and with a smirk he headed downstairs. _HEH if I have to go to this school, I may as well try to get expelled, and if I "have" to get expelled, I may as well have some fun with it *_insane****laughter****inserted****here_*._

As soon as Aoi entered the kitchen, he snatched the pop tart up, ate it, changed his mind about going to school and pulled a gun on his mother all in about 3 seconds. "I am not _going_ to that stupid school," he said scowling.

His mother, without looking up from her interesting newspaper article, grabbed the gun from her son, took it apart (all in an interesting Jackie Chang move) and warned him, "**_Yes_**, you are and stop playing with toy guns."

Aoi looked at his mother in a "how did you do that and where can I learn?" look.

"You think living 15 years with you I _wouldn't_ learn how you behave by now. Give me some credit, please," his mother answered as if she could read his mind… who knows?

Aoi just stared at his mother, eyes wide open in shock, and sank to the floor in dramatic and overdone tears, "Noooooooooo Moooooooooooommmmm, don't make me gooooooooooooooo. There is nothing but preps at this schoooooooooooolll. I'll do anythiiiiiiiiiiiing, I will become a monk, I will give up my computer, well no I won't do that, But I'll even start gardening outside, just don't make me go."

"AOI!!!! Give it up," his mother rolled her eyes, "You are going and that's finale, and as if you would start gardening, HAH. Now hurry up your ride is waiting. OH and I don't want to hear that you started stalking the students again. I DON'T feel like another parent/teacher meeting so soon."

Aoi simply scowled and walked out the door in a huff. He got into his ride and opened his laptop to begin typing. By the end of the first week, he was going to know everything about anybody in the new school. That he swore to himself. _HEH this school could end up being a lot more fun than he first thought.___

(LS: Ok all you ingrates, because I can't get Sony_Mous to fully acknowledge this Fics existence, I think I'm gonna hack into her file and post this for her. If that doesn't work, I'll just be posting this myself *well whatever happens, I'm sure you'll all be well away of what I did if you're reading this. Now, I can't say I had as much to do with this chapter as the second, What happened is we thought the idea up to write a prologue for Aoi, she wrote it and seeing I match Aois' personality to a scary enough likeness, I went over and added, and added and edited (oh boy did I ever edit) and then sent it back Sony_Mouses' way. So I guess I did help, a lot. But Anyhoo, ever since working on this Fic Aoi has been following me around as my muse. Aoi: Haven't you been dragging _me_ around? LS: Ha, ha, ha, silly Aoi, go play with Banky. Anyhoo, you've all read this chapter, it's the second you wanna read now isn't it?)


	2. Chapter 2

Comments: there are really no spoilers in this story, if you even know WHO Kireta-Chan (Aoi) is , then you have read the secon

S-M: there are really no spoilers in this story, if you even know WHO Kireta-Chan (Aoi) is, then you have read the second volume. And that is all there is so far. So there are no spoilers here. 

Disclaimer: see prologue, too lazy to write it again.

Part 1

_I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORED!!!!!!!,_ Aoi thought to himself as soon as he entered his new classroom. _Everyone looks like they have more money then they know what to do with it. I know what to do with it, spend it on hacking material. But not everyone here is as smart as I am. HEH their loss. Perhaps I can help them use their money for the better good of mankind, ME!!!!!!!!! Gee I wonder how long it takes to cook a turkey???? Oh look more students are coming in. I wonder what desk is mine, doesn't matter I like this one. Lets just see them try to take it away from me. _

_ _

Aoi sat down at his new desk and proceeded to set up his laptop and minidisk player. Aoi could never think properly, if he didn't have one of his favourite bands playing at full volume in his ears. Carefully looking though his huge collection of minidisks that he had brought to school with him. Aoi chose one that had the name Karma Sutre written on it. They were a good band, had a nice beat and would be sure to bug the other students _when_ they heard it playing, and yes, he would play it loud enough for them to hear it. 

Slowly more and more people started to enter the high-tech classroom to meet up with old "friends" from last year. Though by the looks of it, none of them were really friends with anybody. They all seemed to be sucking up to someone. And those who were being sucked up to, sucked up to other people. At the very top of this food chain was a cold faced young man, who looked like he could care less if his group of "friends" were there or not. Aoi couldn't help but think he had found the biggest prep of them all. He later found out that his name was Kouki Kugyou. The boy had short dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, _Damn… how can he wear his hair like that?_ Thought Aoi. He had a good posture as well as an air about him that said, "Hey I am better than you hahaha." This guy just had to be the leader of all the others. Aoi didn't care one way or the other if this boy was really that stuck up. All the people here were the same, he just seemed like a good ambassador for them all. Aoi made a memo on his compute to himself, to make sure to annoy Kugyou-"_sama"_. Maybe this guy could help get him expelled.

Aoi started to type into his laptop the stats he could find for each of the students, stuff like, looks, distinguishing marks, where they stood in the food chain, and other such visible things. The stats he couldn't get from looking at them he hacked from the school records and then added them to his files. Not a bad way to spend the morning. But... not a good way either, he was still bored. 

A few minutes before the bell rang, a perky looking girl entered the classroom. She looked like she was ready to take on the world. She stopped at the door looking around the classroom in delight and with a huge smile. Aoi looked back down at his computer when he thought she had her eyes on him. Aoi could tell immediately that she was not of the same species as the rest of the class. His only thoughts were, _Hmmmmm this could get interesting…oh look a pencil, and it has been sharpened. Wow…_

_ _

The girls' eyes landed on Aois' future target, Kouki himself, and she immediately started to scream "TROWL-KUN!!!!" Aoi almost fell out of his seat in laughter. This was too good to be true. Here was this girl, who OBVIOUSLY didn't belong here, calling the leader of the "Who can suck up to me more" club, TROWL-KUN. And just where did she get that from he wondered. OHHH there just had to be a good story behind that one. He was hoping for a look of shock on Ice-Face-sama, but to Aois' great displeasure, Kouki just ignored the girl as she pleaded, "It's me Tanpopo Yamazaki!!" _Man that guy just ruins a great scandal opportunity. _

_ _

Tanpopo tried her best to convince Kouki that he knew her, but he wouldn't budge. Aoi _almost_ felt sorry for her, but didn't because the whole thing was just too funny… that and hell, feeling sorry for people took to much time. The class then stood up to leave for the opening ceremonies. It took all of his will power not to follow the little group that were huddled around Kouki and Tanpopo. Aoi had to finish his betting on eBay, and couldn't afford the time it took to follow the little group, lest he lose the chance of buying the limited edition Princess Diana's Used Spoons. Who _WOULDN'T_ want those…?

He followed the teacher and found himself in the huge auditorium and sat himself down as far away from his class as possible. While the school was still finding their seats, he found time to buy the spoons and enter the data about Tanpopo. He learned that she was a poor student who lived on her own in the city. She had made it into this school by exams. _Unbelievable, she actually WANTED to come here_._She must have a few cards short of a deck, _he thought to himself_._

_ _

Suddenly a little light on his computer went off and a little window popped up with the words "You've Got Mail" on it. _OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh look e-mail. DAMN it is junk mail. I will hunt the bastards down who sent this to me. One day I will make them pay…OOOHHHH look more e-mail. Damn it's from MOM, _"Hi Honey, Don't do anything stupid. Have a good day J, love mom"_ Damn how does she know!!!!! It is like she is psychic or can read minds or something. OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhheven even more e-mail, _"No I am not and no I can't. I just know you to well. Love mom J"_._ Aoi merely sighed to himself and started to trace the senders of the Junk e-mail. It was not as if he had listened to his mom before, why start now.

It took him a few minutes to realize that a man with an incredibly boring monotone voice was speaking in front of the entire school. The man then called Kouki up to the podium, probably to say a few words to the school, as if they or he even cared. Aoi wondered what had happened to the girl. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he simply assumed they had killed her_. Why not, seemed like they didn't like her much, I would kill people I didn't like…if my mom hadn't hidden my knife. DAMN HER!!!! _To his surprise Tanpopo, who looked like she was about to cry or had just been crying, came running into the auditorium carrying a dandelion. She didn't look to be very dead, but the dandelion did. _Ha_, he thought, _a dandelion caring a dandelion _(for those who don't know Tanpopo is Japanese for dandelion.). _Gee I wonder if I should get my haircut, or maybe turn it blue. Yeah that would be nice... then again, my complexion screams for Mandarin or something._ His thoughts quickly turned back to the girl as she started screaming at Kouki. Something about making him her friend, this girl was a riot. Aoi wondered if she had considered doing stand up comedy. He would sure buy a ticket, or would he…? *Insert creepy music here*

By the time the teachers had gotten Tanpopo to calm down, Aoi had already sold half the schools' supplies on the net and then thought better of it and bought it back on the black market. Ah, the Internet these days, what couldn't you do on it? The whole school couldn't stop talking about the _scandalous_ events that just taken place. Aoi couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. If they thought THAT was scandalous, just wait until he was done learning all of their precious little secrets and starting a newspaper with 'em. Preps just weren't the brightest crayons in the box.

By the time Aoi got home his mom was already waiting for him to confiscate any weapons he may have accumulated during the day. He hadn't gotten any, but was sure to act like he had. He didn't mind bugging her at all. It was just karma anyways. She was just as bad a kid in the 60's and 70's with her parents. Just where do you think Aoi got his slight uhhhh "mental imbalance" from anyways? What goes around comes around. 

After supper Aoi had a quick shower or two or three to get out all the gel in his hair and then sat down at his trusty laptop and started to write a well thought out diary of the days events. "Dear Diary…School was boring." He noticed his mother had gotten him a new alarm clock. It looked like it could survive a severe blow from a knife, but he knew better. Aoi got out two knives and laid them down on his nightstand. He then got into his warm snugly bed and turned out the lights by throwing one of the knives at the light switch. The other would be used in the morning again. Tomorrow would be boring too. So he would just have to improvise. He couldn't wait.

(Writing this one was a lot of fun because we weren't actually writing the story, we were re-writing the story from Aois' point of view, and that is fun as hell. This one was written at my house, again, Sony-Mouse wrote it, and I wandered around the basement shouting out things that I thought should go in there. This is why I let Sony_Mouse post this story in the first place, because she did the typing. I just really helped with ideas and then edited to our idea of perfection. I should get back in touch with her or, 'buy' the rights to 'A Method To The Madness' Fic *so to speak* and write it myself, and she could edit it and what not. I hope there will be more chapters to this, but one can never be too sure. If we do decide to pick this up and go until Aoi enters the manga, I suspect there will be at least two more comics and then probably an epilogue *aftermath of the manga*. Ok, cao. *Aoi waves bye in the most adorable way)


End file.
